


Afternoon delight

by RussianWitch



Series: Normal is overrated [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Oh My God, Semi-Public Sex, Situational Humiliation, evil paperwork, whatever else i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groaning under his breath he calls whomever it is to enter, getting a surprise when Derek slinks in, turning to lock the door behind him without a word. The wolf, looks flushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

As much as John hates it, sometimes paperwork can't be avoided. He'd prefer to be home with both of his lovers, possibly naked, but instead he's stuck with the quarterly reports. Allowing himself a break until the numbers start making sense again, John spends a moment imagining what they might be doing.

Even when he's not participating, watching the two of them together always gets him going: the way they struggles against each other while trying to get closer. Sometimes John can't decide what he wants more: to keep on watching or join in. Only he can't because there is paperwork and he gets too distracted at home.

There is a duty officer at the desk, so John doesn't expect the knock on his office door. Groaning under his breath he calls whomever it is to enter, getting a surprise when Derek slinks in, turning to lock the door behind him without a word.

The wolf, looks flushed.

Derek looks almost feverish, leaning against the door for a moment, only to straighten up at once with a wince. "Something wrong, son?" He wonders what the hell has happened this time: witches? Demons? Vampires? He can't remember if vampires are real or not, and doesn't really want to find out.

"No." The wolf grunts, and doesn't meet his eyes until John is standing in front of him, gently pushing up his chin.

"What's the matter, Derek?" He strokes the sharp jaw, smiling as the young man leans into his touch.

"Chris—, Chris, though you could use a break." The wolf grumbles, grabbing at John to pull them together so John can feel his hard dick against his thigh.

"Did he now?" Considering how uncomfortable the wolf looks, Chris hasn't just send him over to keep John company for a bit: _he's done something._ Planting a quick kiss on the young man's lips, John lets go of his jaw to run his hands over the muscular body not finding anything...unusual, until his hands skim across Derek's ass and the wolf's breath stutters. "Tell me what else Chris thought was a good idea?" Backing up until he's leaning against the desk, John pulls his lover off balance keeping hold of the tight ass. Derek nuzzles against his throat, sucks on a pulse point, sharper than human teeth already teasing at John's skin. John almost forgets his curiosity regarding Chris' machinations with the way Derek squirms against him, his hands spasm squeezing the tight ass filling them and Derek gasps and bites harder. "Tell me what he did, son."

He rubs the wolf's back, nuzzling at the sharp jaw waiting patiently for Derek to tell him what he wants to know. It takes a few moments as Derek shivers and whines, but eventually he slumps against John's chest whispering in his ear. "He—, filled me up!"

"Did he now?" John suspected as much. The thought of Derek walking or, "You didn't drive, did you?"

"No! Chris dropped me off a couple of blocks away, said he needed to do some shopping." And probably wanted to watch Derek struggle to not give himself away as well, just like John would have done. "I—I walked the rest of the way—" Derek wets his lips, nuzzling at John's throat again.

"And did you like that? Walking down the street with your ass stuffed with—?" He squeezes said ass, debating ordering Derek to strip, or stretch the anticipation a little longer. Chris, the devious bastard, could have used several different things on their eager puppy, either bought or crafted. "Metal balls." Derek whispers, hiding his face against John's chest.

Self made then, John shivers, remembering seeing them after Chris had just finished the toys. He's watched Chris juggle three of the billiard sized balls while explaining how they might seem seamless, but in fact consisted out of two parts, hollow inside and filled with heavy marbles which would cause additional sensation when the balls were stuffed up someone's ass. John had been left slightly weak in the knees by the thought of all the possibilities, and the evil mindedness of his lover.

He hadn't expected to see this particular toy in action for a while yet... "How many?" He demands, unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "How many did he put inside you?" Derek whines, and John digs his fingers into demine clad flesh imagining he can feel the balls shifting around the stuffed ass. "If you can't tell me, then I guess you'll just have to show me."

John can feel Derek shake his head against his shoulder, but the wolf doesn't voice a protest so he pushes on. Tracing along the waist of Derek's jeans, he picks open the belt buckle and opening the buttons loosening them until he can stand the wolf up and push the material all the way down to his ankles. The jockstrap Derek is wearing is soaked, not surprising really considering how long the wolf has been teased. He rubs the hard abdomen imagining that he can feel the metal balls shifting around, and changes are Derek is imagining it too by the way he pants.

"Up on the desk, son. Let me get a proper look."

"John—" The young man protest weakly, but before John has a chance to overrule it, Derek is already moving. With his jeans hobbling him, and arousal making him clumsy it takes a few moments before the wolf is in the middle of John's desk crouching on John's paperwork pushing his ass out for inspection. "Such a good boy." John murmurs, cupping and spreading Derek's cheeks.

He's used to seeing the pretty pink hole furled and thigh, or bright red and sore from fucking. Doesn't expect to see it fluttering wildly, fighting to close but getting forced open again and again by the metal ball the light gleaming in the light of the florescent lamps on the ceiling invitingly. John shudders at the sight, brushing his thumb across the struggling muscle pushing on the warm metal to help it close. Derek moans brokenly, but pushes into John's hands hanging his head in surrender.

He curses softly, bends down to kiss the small of Derek's back hating and loving Chris for being an evil bastard. He should have pushed the paperwork to the side at least, but it's too late for it now with the wolf on his desk. Moving Derek isn't something either of them wants at his point. So John decides to compromise. Circling the desk, he opens one of the lower drawers, and dumps the content of his 'in' tray in hoping there wasn't anything important in there in case he forgets to retrieve everything later.

The tray fits nicely between Derek's knees, exactly what John needs to keep their toys from going all over the place. "Sit up, sweetheart." He orders, pulling Derek back against his chest to nip and suck at the wolf's sweaty neck for a moment. The young man moans loudly, and John thanks all the saints he knows, his office is all the way in the back of the building. Still, he can't have his pup screaming as he occasionally does. He drags Derek's tight shirt up baring the wolf's chest. "Bite down, son." Derek growls another protest, but does at he is told making John regret there are no mirrors around so he can enjoy the sight from the front as well as the back.

"Now, show me Chris' surprise." With vicious twist to Derek's nipples he steps back, dragging the visitor's chair closer to enjoy the show in comfort. Derek's moans are muffled by the cotton in his mouth, he wiggles and shakes, his asshole fluttering as Derek fights himself and the confused reactions of his body to slowly start pushing the first metal ball out.

Grunting and squirming Derek forces the ball out almost half way, before his concentration fails and John has the pleasure of listening to Derek's cry of frustration. John claws at his belt, freeing himself from his pants before his straining dick rips through the fabric. He has to sit on his hands because John just knows that if he touches himself, he's going to be done for embarrassingly quickly.

The metal ball finally pops out on the second attempt after a breathless moment of struggle when John finds himself leaning forward half hoping that Derek will fail again as his hole struggles with the widest point of the wall quivering with the strain.

Metal bouncing off of plastic startles them both.

Derek twists around, and they both stare at the metal ball that rolls into the corner of the tray. Derek wrenches his hand off his thigh leaving scratches where his nails dug into his skin to wipe the sweat off his brow. John wonders if that heart attack his kid has been worrying about for years, won't be coming any moment now.

"Did it feel good, sweetheart?" He manages to ask, his mouth dry as a desert. The wolf shudders and whines in response, but the way he shifts tells John that's he's already working on releasing another of the spheres. Two more balls clatter into the tray before Derek slumps forward exhausted by the effort, his glistening hole gaping as he tries to get enough air without spitting out the gag.

John's first instinct is to shove his painful dick into the inviting hole. He fights it off not sure if they are done. "Was that all Derek?" He asks instead, reaching around to cut the wolf's trapped dick.

The tortured 'no' is muffled by soggy cotton, but Derek starts working his ass again. John pets the tortured muscle in encouragement, gently teasing the wolf's dick and ass in turn. "You're being so good, Derek." He gets a tortured groan in return. "Does it feel nice? Stretched open, on my desk wiggling your ass like a slut." Derek just shudders in reply. "Maybe, we should keep you stuffed all the time?" John is pretty sure he'd go out of his mind inside the day if they actually did that, Chris might last a bit longer, but fantasizing never hurt anyone. "Take you out for a walk in the woods maybe, where no one will see if we strip you." Derek whines, but John feels his dick jump. "We can take our puppy out for a walk, but a fat plug in your hungry little ass with a puppy tail you can wiggle." He knows that his mouth is running away with him, but it's as if John can't stop himself. He half expects Derek to pull away, or object in some other way but Derek moans and tries to push into both of his hands at once.

The next metal ball falls out of Derek's ass startling them both as caught up as they are in the fantasy. He kisses and nips at the back of the wolf's neck again in reward, trailing fingers slippery with pre-come up to Derek's nipple to pinch them sharply. "How many more?" He demands digging his nails into tender nubs when Derek doesn't reply at once.

"One!" Comes out in a howl after another pinch, along with the sound of tearing fabric.

"You're doing good. I love the way you look right now, the way you sound. I wish I could keep you like this all the time: open and needy. My greedy little pup, so eager to please." He dips his fingers into the overstretch rim of Derek's hole, digs his nails into the edges of the over stimulated opening and feels it fighting to close, encouraging it to relax until the last ball catches at the half way point and Derek sobs in agony.

"Just a little more, sweetheart. You've done so well." He keeps petting and caressing the young man, keeping up a steady stream of encouragement and praise until the final ball clatters onto the tray. Derek curls into a ball whining into his gag. John can't imagine how empty he must be feeling, in the tray the balls look too big to have come from his lover's body. His fingers encounter to resistance when he pushes them into Derek's hole, John can barely feel the passage trying to grab at three of his fingers. "Raise your ass, show me your pretty hole."

Derek growls at him, and John slaps his ass in punishment. "Be good!" He warns, "Or you won't get to come." The threat gets Derek pliant again, dropping onto his elbows and raising his tortured ass. Bending down to lick across the exhausted muscle seems only natural, nipping at the over sensitized flesh as well. John can barely imagine hearing better sounds than those of Derek going to pieces from his touch.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Tell me and I'll give you whatever you want." John promises his wolf, tugging on the soggy cloth in Derek's mouth.

"Fuck me!" He growls, pushing John away momentarily to turn onto his back, kicking the jeans hobbling him off and spreading his legs in invitation. John doesn't bother voicing an answer, he steps up and sheaths himself in the loose ass in one thrust. Derek reaches up, pulling John close until he's practically lying on top of the wolf, fucking into his lover's body hard enough for the desk to shift across the floor.

Reaching up, he cups the wolf's face, holding him still for a filthy kiss, then another until they are both out of breath. Only then does he rip the jockstrap off, releasing Derek's wet, straining dick to cool air. "Come for me, pup!" He growls against Derek's throat, and Derek, he growls right back, his claws leaving welts on John's desk that are going to be a bitch to explain.

Derek arches off the desk going rigid as he comes, every muscle straining trying not to change or howl his pleasure. John wishes he could take a picture, but contents with burning the sight into his memory instead. "John, please—" Derek slurs, clawed hands on John's arms petting and stroking encouragingly. "Want to feel you!" The way he sounds, how can John resist?

He shoves himself in as deep as he can, practically blacking out from it. Only Derek grabbing onto him keeps John from ending up on the floor, he ends up slumped on Derek's chest instead getting his breath back. Under his cheek, Derek's chest vibrates with something suspiciously like a purr. He allows himself to bask for a while, before the sheriff part of his brain prods him into getting up and attempting to put himself together.

The wolf still looks spaced when John has managed to put himself together, not even attempting to get off the desk, or even move. When he calls Derek's name, all he gets is a lazy grin and a blink of pretty green eyes. Cursing Chris for getting him into this mess, he drags his uncooperative puppy off his workspace, nearly putting his back out dragging him over to the ratty couch in the corner. Throwing a blanket over him, and bending down for a last kiss he leaves Derek to come out of it on his own and goes to recover what remains of the paperwork. Figuring out how many of the forms can be salvaged despite questionable stains on them, is going to take a while. His inbox in the middle of the desk and its content keeps distracting him. No matter how much he tries to ignore it, the metal spheres keep catching the light again and again, distracting him from the forms in favor of remembering how Derek arches into his touch and moans for more.

*You're going to pay for this!* He texts Chris as a reward to himself after signing off on five arrests, but only gets a smily face in return. *Better come pick our puppy up, WITH a bag for the toys.* Because it's going to be difficult enough getting Derek out of the station as is, never mind the rest. He's in the middle of deciphering an expense report from one of his more creative deputies trying to decide if the man is lying his ass off or actually had a run in with one of the creatures of the week, when Chris texts back. *Just put them back where you found them.* On the couch Derek stirs, lifting his head and sniffing the air, most likely smelling the jolt of lust that goes through John as he reads the text. His eyes stray to the tray still holding the spheres and even under the blanket, John can see the shiver running through the wolf's body.


End file.
